


Es war ein König in Thule|图勒的国王

by IvyLili



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: The king has a favorite painting. It reminds him of a youth he met.
Kudos: 1





	Es war ein König in Thule|图勒的国王

“图勒有一位国王，一世忠诚可佩……”

——歌德，1774

国王的宫殿里有许多美丽的油画。这并不是一桩稀奇的事情；他拥有无数珍奇的东西，从海洋深处的珍珠到山岩内部的宝石，从东方的锦缎到南国的檀香，只要国王愿意，人们都会为他找来，用天鹅绒的垫子托着进献到他的宝座跟前。

这其中有一幅油画是国王特别钟爱的。这幅画上画着一个秀美的少年，坐在开满银莲花的草地上，手中拿着一支芦苇做的笛子；那是古代的神话里被美神所爱的阿多尼斯，他在青春盛年死去，因而永远年轻。

国王说，在夜深人静的时候，画中的阿多尼斯会吹起他的芦笛，与树木和流水中出现的宁芙们一同翩翩起舞。

人们觉得国王一定是老了。

在许多年之前，国王也曾经是一位快乐的王子。虽然他从没有吻醒过高塔上沉睡的公主，也没有在舞会之后拾到过神秘少女的水晶鞋，但他的微笑，据高贵的夫人们说，是整个王国中最迷人的。

然而就像其他所有的人一样，国王正在衰老。他的身体一天比一天孱弱，他的眼睛一天比一天黯淡，他的精神一天比一天困倦。

那幅阿多尼斯的画像也许让他梦见了过去的岁月，人们怀着敬畏和怜悯的心情这样想。

有时国王确实会想起一些往事；画中阿多尼斯的容貌与他很久以前在异国的土地上见到的一个孩子的面孔渐渐重合。他记得那个孩子坐在一棵大树底下，用叶子卷成的口哨吹着轻快的旋律。

 _我们交谈了吗？_ 国王这样问着自己， _我真的见到过那样一个美好而欢愉的孩子吗？我真的也曾如他一样年轻，一样无忧无虑吗？_

到了早晨，人们按照惯例来向国王请安，询问他的睡眠是否安泰。

国王是这样回答他们的： _你们应当听一听阿多尼斯吹奏他的芦笛。那真是我所听过的，最甜美的音乐！_


End file.
